


Stranger Things...

by sidewinder



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: (or not), Early Work, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: Yoda cut to the chase: "Pregnant, you are, Qui-Gon Jinn."





	1. Stranger Things...

**Author's Note:**

> This is another very silly, very early piece I wrote back in 1999. As I recall there was a bit of a discussion/kerfluffle on the Master-Apprentice mailing list over the subject of mpreg in Q/O fic—and of course basically every mpreg story had Obi-Wan being the one impregnated by Qui-Gon. I decided I needed to put my own twist/commentary on the subject, of course!

Qui-Gon stood before the assembled council members, his padawan close at his side.  
  
"You wished to speak with us?"  
  
"Yes," Mace Windu answered. Studying Qui-Gon closely, he asked, "How are you feeling, Master Jinn?"  
  
The unexpected question caught Qui-Gon off-guard for a moment, then he answered, "Fine, Master."  
  
"Went to the healers, yesterday you did," Yoda said.  
  
"Yes, I...my stomach was upset. Nothing serious, I can assure you."  
  
"That is not what they have just told us," Windu added. "Apparently there were some...abnormalities in their test results, which they did not understand until today."  
  
Yoda cut to the chase: "Pregnant, you are, Qui-Gon Jinn."  
  
Qui-Gon blinked. He felt Obi-Wan's shock hitting him like a bolt of Force-lightning, but he suppressed a similar reaction and responded calmly, "If you will excuse my questioning these results, I did not think such a thing was...physiologically possible."  
  
"Neither did the healers. Which is why they want to see you both for some further tests, to confirm this and determine how such a thing has happened."  
  
"Yes, of course." Qui-Gon stood there silently for a moment. "Is there anything else?"  
  
"Not for the moment. We will be monitoring your condition closely, and with great interest," Windu answered. "May the Force be with you."  
  


* * *

  
Neither master nor padawan said a word as they left the council chambers and walked to the lift. As the door _whooshed_ shut behind them, Obi-Wan whirled to face his master and exclaimed, "PREGNANT?!"  
  
"So it would seem."  
  
"But how is that **possible**?"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know."  
  
Obi-Wan paced in front of him and accused, "You're being infuriatingly calm about this."  
  
"What reason is there to be upset? It is a curious thing, certainly, but if this is the will of the Force, then I will accept it."  
  
"We'll see if you're still saying that nine months from now when it comes time for the delivery," Obi- Wan remarked. "The tests have to be wrong. A human male can't get pregnant!"  
  
"The Force has been known to allow many seemingly 'impossible' things to come about, Padawan. Stranger things have happened."  
  
"Name one."  
  
Qui-Gon thought for a moment. "Well, nothing comes to mind immediately but I'm sure they have."  
  
The lift stopped on the healer's level and the two men stepped out into the corridor. "Is it **our** child, do you think?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Who elses' would it be?"  
  
"Well if the Force put it there, it could be **anyone's,** really."  
  
Qui-Gon focused and reached out with the Force, trying to sense the life he was told was growing inside him. Sure enough, he felt a gentle response, a small pulse in the Force that was like an echo of himself...but also of another, one whom he knew well. "No, it is definitely, somehow, **our** child, Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan gave him a curious glance at his announcement but said nothing more about it. In fact, they had little chance to say anything at all to each other for the next several hours, as medtech droids and curious healers swarmed about them, asking questions, running tests, poking, prodding, and generally making terrible nuisances of themselves. In the end, the healers knew little more about Qui-Gon's condition than they had before and remained utterly baffled. The Jedi were both glad when they were finally allowed to return to their quarters and spend some time trying to come to terms with this unexpected event.  
  
"A baby." Obi-Wan placed his hand over his master's stomach as they sat together on the sleep couch. His eyes widened after a moment and he exclaimed, "There really **is** a baby in there!"  
  
"Indeed there is, Padawan."  
  
"I can feel him...or her...I can't tell... This is so bizarre. I never really thought about being a father before."  
  
"And how do you feel about it now?"  
  
"Just...surprised. I suppose I'll get used to the idea." He looked up at his master and gave him a wide grin. Qui-Gon knew that particular grin usually meant trouble. "Bloody hell, you're glowing!" Obi-Wan said with a laugh.  
  
"What?"  
  
" **Glowing.** I always heard that people who were pregnant got this 'glow' about them. Never believed it until now." He reached up to tangle his fingers in his master's hair and added, "It's terribly sexy, you know."  
  
"Is it."  
  
"Oh yes, very." Obi-Wan shifted so that he was sitting on his master's lap, hands massaging his shoulders. He leaned in closer and whispered, "Incredibly sexy" before claiming his lover's lips for a lingering kiss. Qui-Gon felt his padawan's love, pouring into him through the kiss, his touch, his reassurance that as bewildering as this turn of events was, it would not change anything between them...  
  


* * *

  
"Master?"  
  
Qui-Gon opened his eyes. Disoriented, he found himself lying in bed, daylight streaming in through the windows. His head hurt, his mouth was dry, and he felt feverish and achy all over. "Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Here, Master." Obi-Wan settled on the sleep couch next to his master, touching his forehead gently and looking down at him with a worried frown. "No more Anrian Sweet Wine for you. You had a bad reaction to it last night almost as soon as we left the reception. Do you remember?"  
  
Dimly, Qui-Gon recalled a dinner reception...something involving entertaining several visiting diplomats who were donating a significant endowment to the Jedi Temple... "Vaguely."  
  
"Yes, well, the healers say you're not the only one who's knocked for a loop today, thanks to the diplomats' 'gifts'. Apparently the Anrians forgot to mention their distilled spirits tend to be suitable only for those with the strongest constitutions. You still feel hot; this should help." Obi-Wan offered him a cup of cool mint tea, which he sipped gladly. "You're to take it easy today, until you're feeling better and this fever goes away."  
  
"I will. I'm not feeling inclined to go anywhere at the moment."  
  
"Is something else wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Just a dream I had while I was asleep. Must have been from the fever."  
  
"A nightmare?"  
  
"No, hardly. It was just...very unusual."  
  
Obi-Wan slipped under the light blanket and settled in against Qui-Gon, offering love and healing energy in his embrace. "Well, since you're not going anywhere, I think I'll stay here for a while as well, if you don't mind."  
  
"Never," Qui-Gon answered, sighing at the pleasant feeling of his lover's body close to his own.  
  
_A dream...that was all it was. Impossible to be otherwise._  
  
Still, he had to admit he felt a touch of regret to know that was all it had been. He loved Obi-Wan more than anything, and the thought that their love could have produced a child, against all logic and laws of nature...  
  
Well, it was a pleasant dream to hold onto, even if it could never really happen.  
  
"Padawan?"  
  
"Yes, Master?"  
  
Qui-Gon brushed his hand through Obi-Wan's hair. "Do you believe in miracles?"  
  
"Of course." He lifted his head and with a smile said, "Ever since the day you told me you loved me, I have."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled back at his padawan, and decided that he, too, believed.


	2. Fevered Thoughts

"Pregnant?! You dreamed you were pregnant?!"   
  
"Yes, Padawan."   
  
Obi-Wan gave his master a wide-eyed stare, then began to laugh. "Oh, Force protect us...protect us from your dreams, at least! I thought you said it **wasn't** a nightmare."   
  
"It wasn't. It was rather odd, yes, but...not unpleasant."   
  
"Are you certain you're feeling better, Master?" Obi-Wan teased, pressing his hand against Qui-Gon's forehead. "This **must** be the fever speaking."   
  
"You are just looking for an excuse to keep me in bed for the rest of the day."   
  
"Perhaps." Obi-Wan smiled, and kissed the place where his hand had been resting. His mouth then traveled down to Qui-Gon's nose, then wandered across his cheek before finding his lips. Qui-Gon knew he should be shooing Obi-Wan out of bed to go...practice some important Jedi thing or other.   
  
Well, maybe in another hour or two. After all, Obi-Wan had shed all of his clothing while Qui-Gon had dozed off again, and it seemed like such a waste to ask him to put them back on so soon.   
  
Obi-Wan finished sucking on his master's bottom lip and started to laugh again. "A **baby** of all things..."   
  
"You said I was glowing."   
  
"I said **what?"**   
  
"When I was pregnant. You said I was glowing, and that it was quite sexy."   
  
" **Definitely** the fever talking," Obi-Wan muttered, as his fingers slipped under Qui-Gon's nightshirt to trace intricate patterns across his chest.   
  
"The idea of having children has no appeal to you?"   
  
"Why, does it appeal to you?"   
  
"I asked you first, Padawan."   
  
A slightly annoyed sigh was Obi-Wan's answer, then he added, "I just have never given it any consideration. I'm too young to be thinking about children. And you?"   
  
"From time to time. I suppose it's only natural for the thought to come to mind as a man grows older."   
  
"Then remind me to never grow old," Obi-Wan said. He slipped the shirt over his master's head, and then straddled Qui-Gon's naked body. Obi-Wan reached out with the Force and a small bottle of massage oil flew into his hand from across the room.   
  
"Padawan..."   
  
"Yes, Master?"   
  
"I don't think this course of action is going to do anything to reduce my body temperature."   
  
"Nonsense. A good sweat is what you need right now."   
  
"Been studying the healing arts in your spare time?"   
  
"If that's what you want to call it."   
  
Qui-Gon drew in his breath sharply, as Obi-Wan took him inside his body in one swift movement. "Obi-Wan..."   
  
"Yes, Master?"   
  
"Oh...mmm...nevermind."   
  
Yes, healing arts indeed.   
  


* * *

  
"I told you, a good sweat and you're feeling better, aren't you?"   
  
"Infinitely."   
  
"No more silly dreams about babies and glowing and that sort of nonsense."   
  
"No more. What would I do with a child, when I already have my hands full with you?"   
  
Obi-Wan raised his head from his master's chest, looking mildly affronted. "Should I feel insulted right now, Master?"   
  
"No, my padawan. Merely loved."


	3. This Moment

"Padawan..."   
  
"Yes, Master?"   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"Braiding your hair."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"I was curious to see how it would look."   
  
"Do you intend to braid **all** of it?"   
  
"Perhaps."   
  
"That could take some time."   
  
"I'm in no hurry. And you need the rest."   
  
"I'm feeling perfectly fine now. Our last three rounds of 'therapy' have been quite beneficial to my well- being, I can assure you."   
  
"Nevertheless, there's no reason to rush you out of bed. Wouldn't want you to have a relapse."   
  
"But it's nearly sundown."   
  
"Mmm hmm. So you see, with most of the day gone already, what reason is there to get up?"   
  
"Food, for one."   
  
"You're getting hungry. That's a good sign. It's almost dinner time. I'll go down to the meal hall and bring us back something to eat in a little while."   
  
"If that is what you want to do."   
  
"It is."   
  
"Though, really, it seems rather unbecoming of a Jedi Master to be pampered all day by his padawan, over something so trivial as an allergic reaction."   
  
"True. But it's the first excuse I've **had** to pamper you, and I intend to take full advantage of it." Obi- Wan paused, running his hands in a very soothing fashion through Qui-Gon's hair. "I'm always the one who hurts himself in a training exercise. Or gets sick or into trouble on a mission and ends up in bed for days on end while you fret over me. For once the boot is on the other foot, and I feel like returning the favor. Besides, when was the last time we did absolutely **nothing,** for an entire day, except spend time together? No missions, no lessons, no training...nothing."   
  
"I can't recall."   
  
"I can. We **haven't.** So today, that's what we're going to do. Absolutely nothing."   
  
"Ah, but you see, that **is** a lesson, Obi-Wan. A lesson in learning to slow down, and appreciate the people, and things, we normally take for granted."   
  
"Oh. Damn. So there's no such thing as a day without a lesson with you, is there?"   
  
"No. Although today I think **you** are the one who is teaching me. A lesson that I had forgotten, perhaps."   
  
"Fair enough." Obi-Wan selected another section of hair, and started braiding it carefully.   
  
"Mmm."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I see why you enjoy it when I braid your hair. It's a pleasant sensation. Relaxing."   
  
"Then you'll have to let me do this more often."   
  
"And what will the others say when I go outside with a head full of braids?"   
  
"They'll say you must have a padawan who loves you very much, to spend all this time fussing over your hair."   
  
"More likely they'll say I indulge my silly padawan's whims far too often."   
  
"Me? Silly? I'm not the one having dreams about being pregnant. **That** is what I would call silly, Master."   
  
"I've been thinking about that some more."   
  
"Oh, no..."   
  
"Yes. And I think I understand the dream now. It wasn't really about having a child. It was about my desire to create something else between us...something even more binding."   
  
The hands paused on his hair. "A life bond, do you mean?"   
  
"Yes. ...Obi-Wan?"   
  
"I'm sorry, you simply surprised me, Master. I didn't think..."   
  
"We haven't discussed it, because I didn't want to put you under any pressure to make a choice. There is not a more serious decision a Jedi can make." He took one of Obi-Wan's hands and stroked it gently. "And there are things which worry me."   
  
"What things, Master?"   
  
"I know you deny it matters, but the fact is, I **am** much older than you, Padawan. Now it may not seem so important, but in the future? Or if anything should happen to me--"   
  
"No, foolish talk."   
  
"No, it isn't, Obi-Wan. Listen to me. Sometimes the life bond is so strong, when one partner dies, the other can no longer survive alone. The shock is too great, the disorientation of in effect living only a half-life...I would not want you to--"   
  
Obi-Wan put his hand to his master's lips. "Foolish talk, Master," he insisted. " **You** are the one who always tells me not to dwell on the future, to live in the moment instead. And I want to live this moment with you...for however long it lasts."   
  
Qui-Gon sighed. "Headstrong padawan."   
  
"Equally stubborn master."   
  
"We'll have to ask for the Council's permission, particularly as you are still my padawan. They might ask us to wait until after you pass the trials..."   
  
"Waiting will not be a problem. Not really. Simply knowing you want this is enough for now." Obi-Wan smiled. "More than enough."   
  


* * *

  
_After a long kiss, which lead to another round of "therapy":_   
  
"I suppose I should go find us some dinner, then."   
  
"An excellent idea, Padawan."   
  
Obi-Wan stretched lazily, then flipped out of bed with a showy leap, grinning back at his master.   
  
" **Now** who is glowing?" Qui-Gon observed wryly.   
  
"I won't be long," Obi-Wan said, finding his scattered clothes and throwing them on in a rush.   
  
"I know."   
  
Obi-Wan searched about for his boots, then stepped over to the bed for one more kiss. "I love you."   
  
"Go," Qui-Gon ordered, "before your poor bed-ridden master dies of hunger."   
  
Obi-Wan shot him a look most inappropriate for a padawan to give his master, then hurried for the door.   
  
Qui-Gon smiled to himself and settled back into bed.   
  
Yes, this was a moment he hoped would last for a very long time.   
  
_end_


End file.
